


The other side of the shattered glass

by TheAceOfSpades



Series: Outside the mirror [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, I have no idea what I'm doing, I just had this sitting around so i posted it, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier egos, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceOfSpades/pseuds/TheAceOfSpades
Summary: After... an accident, you wake up somewhere new. A different reality. With you, are Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and all their egos, who believe you to be the District attourney from Who Killed Markiplier?. While you have to work out what has happened and try to remember your past, something else is lurking in the shadows of the Ego HQ.
Series: Outside the mirror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Falling.

You slid to a harsh stop on the hard gravel ground, staring up at the night sky. Your breaths came in short bursts, each one feeling like a stab wound through the chest. Despite the dark sky you stare at, you can see the edges of your vision begin to flicker into blackness.

Laying there, you could hear around you the blaring of car horns, not quite blocking out the raised voices slowly drawing nearer. Then hands on your shoulders, voices that were just jumbles of meaningless noise. You lay there, struggling to breathe, to move, to respond.  
Your vision begins to black out, snippets of voices coming through your foggy thoughts.

“…to be ok…”

“Don’t fall…”

“ …Help is on the way…”

Your eyes cleared for a second, your view of the sky now blocked by the silhouette of a man. He was bent over you, but looking at someone just behind your head. He stretched out his arm and took hold of something, but you couldn’t see what it was as your vision yet again began to fade. Yet, as you began to fall into the unconsciousness playing at the fringes of your mind, you felt a jolt go through your body. Your limp left hand twitched, but you still ... couldn’t … move.

Again, the rush runs through your body, and with it, glimpses of a conversation.

“…not enough…”

“Try again…”

You could feel a faint pressure on your chest and your vision begins to move up and down in time. Then, you realise.

You weren’t breathing.

You were going to die.

No. No. No No No No No No No…

This wasn’t right. You were still here, why couldn’t anyone see that you were still HERE. 

Your body began to go numb, but even as your vision dimmed you reached out, reached forward, even though you knew your hands were not moving. You struck a smooth, cold surface in front of you. But, with the blank eyes staring up at the sky, you could see faint shapes and movement on the other side of that glass wall.  
Despite the fact that you could not move your head, you looked over your shoulder, saw nothing but darkness, a void that did nothing but pull at you, threatening to drag you backward into the infinite nothingness.

You began pounding on the barricade separating you from those on the other side, and, as the glass cracked under your relentless barrage, you began to hear voices - this time, ones you faintly recognised. The movement on the other side of the mirror stopped, and one black shape began to approach. Closer and closer.

The glass was slowly giving way, until it finally smashed, shattering into small, diamond-like shards. You fell forward, landing hard on a cold, wooden floor. 

“Google, get the doctors!” You didn’t know what was going on. Why weren’t you dead? You heard the affirmative response from ‘Google’, a voice so similar to the first, yet it came with a buzzing undertone. Google…

“Y/N!” That voice. Why was it so familiar? Where had you heard it before? Your concentration, already patchy, was not helped by the ringing in the background…

Limply, you felt a hand on your shoulder and you were rolling over. On your back, you looked up into a familiar face.

With the last of your energy, you choked out “Mark?”, before falling into unconsciousness.

The next time you woke, you could smell… something. It was the same smell you would find in a professional doctors clinic. As you tilted your head sideward, you saw that your guess wasn’t too far off. You lay on a hospital bed, blue curtains drawn around you. You try to climb out of your bed, but as soon as you try to put weight onto your legs you feel them give way beneath you. You fall to the ground with a crash. And you hear two hurried pairs of footsteps slowly growing closer, and then a hand pulls back the curtain. You look up into two very familiar faces-

Jacksepticeye and Markiplier.

But as they run towards you, lift you up and place you gently back into the bed, you realise that is not quite right. It’s not them, but…

Who else could it be?

Your non-verbal question is answered as Markiplier - well, the Markiplier lookalike - requests something of the other.

“Doctor Schneeplestein, will you please go and inform Dark that Y/N is awake?”

Schneeplestein. As in the Jacksepticeye ego. But, how is that possible? And how are you here? 

You have so many questions.

The other doctor turns to face you. He begins to introduce himself.

“Hello, Y/N. I don’t know if you remember me, but I am Doctor Iplier. I understand that you must be confused, but do not be afraid. I am-”

Before he can say anything else, Dr. Schneeplestein returns with someone else in tow. Another Markiplier look-alike. This one, though, you could tell who it was instantly. The blue and red outlines gave it away. Accompanied by the ringing, you were almost certain who this was.

Darkiplier approached you. Carefully, he sat down on the end of your bed. “Y/N, please. Try not to move. Your neck is broken.”

His voice was calming, even with the ringing undertone. Despite this, you were still panicking.

“D… Dark… How do… know… my name?”

Your voice is hoarse. Each word sends spikes of pain through your chest and up your neck. You look straight into Dark’s eyes, as he said to you “Y/N. You are here now. You are safe. It was all just a dream.”

It was all just a dream. Of course. You family, your friends, your life. All a dream. Traded for a reality you couldn’t even remember. Or perhaps-

You remember the poker party. The celebration. The horror as Mark crashes to the floor, dead. The investigation. Being shot.

Getting up, and seeing William - no, the Colonel - slowly descend into madness.

Dark looking at you in the mirror, with what looks like regret. Then he sneers and walks away in your body, leaving you trapped.

He tries to put a hand on your shoulder but stops as you flinch backwards, accompanied by a rush of air sucked in through your teeth.

Finally, one of the doctors, you don’t know which one, works up the courage to ask him to step out so that you may rest. As he leaves, you slowly settle back and fall asleep.

As Dark strode down the corridor outside the infirmary, he pondered on the events of the morning. He had been walking down the main hall with the Host and Google when he heard a noise from the mirror. It wasn’t THE mirror, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but watch as you appeared in it, terror in your eyes, banging on the glass. He strode nearer, but wasn’t in time to catch you as the glass shattered and you fell to the floor, bleeding out over the shattered glass. And then-

Dark was drawn from his thoughts as someone burst through the doors of the ego HQ. He scowled.


	2. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they mean, you're the District Attourney?

It was dark. There was no sound, no noise, no light. You were floating in an empty void, surrounded by nothingness.  
Even as you took this in, your back smacked into a hard wall. You manoeuvred yourself until you were facing it, but there was nothing there. Unperturbed, you began to hit the wall with your fist, determine to escape. Your efforts doubled as you felt something cold slowly wrap around your legs and tug you backwards. You scrambled for a grip, but your hands found no groove on the smooth wall.  
Then, with no warning, you were harshly tugged backwards into the enveloping darkness.

You wake with a start. Your heavy breathing is the only sound you can hear in the empty infirmary. You carefully roll over onto your stomach and push yourself up to a kneeling position. You slide over to the edge of the bed and test first one foot, then the second on the floor. Now standing, you walk over to the adjoining room and peer inside. You see Dr. Iplier leant over back of the seat, snoring, with Dr. Schneeplestein a few meters away face down on the floor with his forehead propped on his arm. You push open the door and stumble towards them. Finally, Dr. Iplier stirs, sleepily murmuring, but jolts when he sees you stood in the doorway. His startles shriek causes Schneeplestein to whack his head on the floor and roll over, both hands on his forehead.

After Dr. Iplier finally calms down, he stands and hurriedly ushers you back to your bed. He then removes the as-of-yet unnoticed bandage from your neck. Just looking at it seems to confuse him.

“What’s wrong?” You ask.

It takes a couple of moments for him to reply. “Your neck… the bone is healing faster than I have ever seen before, even including the healing rates of the other egos. Within a few hours, it should already be fully healed.” He speaks slowly, almost like even he cannot believe the words coming out of his mouth. He breaks out into indiscernible mumbling and wonders back into the office, before returning with a clipboard. “I-“

He is interrupted by two voices outside, slowly growing louder. As they grow nearer, you figure out that they are shouting - arguing. The ringing undertone to one voice means it must be Dark, but who would argue with him? If the response shown yesterday by the two doctors was any baseline, it would be a small list.

The door slammed open, but the person - ego? - couldn’t get in, as Dark’s cane was blocking the entrance. Undisturbed, he ducked underneath and ran toward your bed. Schneeplestein stuck his head around the office door, but seeing the two he shakes his head and walked away. Dr. Iplier sidles out of the way, shooting a few glances towards the two. The newcomer isn’t an ego you recognised, so it can only be one person.

Markiplier himself.

He stops at the end of your bed, and looks at you with concern and curiosity. “Y/N,” he says, relief lacing his words. He hesitates, then grabs your arm and begins to try to tug you out of bed, before saying “I saw you in the mirror, and you disappeared, and you weren’t with me, so you could only have been here, and I’m here now, you're safe, let’s get you out of here-“

“I’m sorry, what?” He stops, obviously not expecting you to interrupt him. “You saw me- why would I be- How do you know my name?”

He looks at you, puzzled, before realisation dawns on his face. “Oh, of course! You didn’t remember when, so you probably wouldn’t remember now.” He takes a breath. “Y/N, what do you last remember?”

You take a breath and think back. You remember-

Stars. The sky.

The crash.

“I was in the car…” you tentatively start, ignoring the confusion on the three faces watching you. “There was a crash, I think? And then darkness, and then I was here. But, you’re Markiplier, why would you know me?”

Markiplier began to speak, but was cut off by Dark.

“Y/N, I’ve told you, that was a dream. That never happened-“

Then Markiplier cut him off, glaring. “I hate to say it, but Dark” the name was said with a malicious undertone “ is right. That never happened. But don’t you remember? Come on man, you were the District Attorney. Think back and tell me that you can’t remember that.” The negative shake of your head thrown him off. “Come on, don’t you remember university? Damian becoming mayor?” The name Damian sparks something in you - a memory. But not much.

You say to Mark, “I remember the party”

Mark winces. You see, out of the corner of your eye, that Dark is smirking. He opens his mouth to speak-

And for the second time is interrupted, this time by a mass of pink glitter and a loud bang.

“There you are, Y/N, you scamp! I’ve been waiting for you! Where have you been?” 

“Colonel?” You ask, unsure.

“Wilford now. Come on, let’s go to lunch!” His saunter towards you is blocked by both Dark and Mark.

Dark speaks up. “Wilford. You remember Y/N?”

“Of course I do!” His characteristic slur seems sharper now. “Y/N, my old friend! I haven’t seen them since the party!” The other two recoil, and Wilford takes this opportunity to push past both of them and clamp a hand on your shoulder, before you are engulfed by a cloud of glitter.

You reappear in a large kitchen, but are quickly pulled out and away from a man who could only be Chefiplier as he charges towards Wilford with a frying pan, yelling about glitter in the kitchen. As you stumble into the dining room, you take in the sight of a long table with many, many people crowded around it. The noise is overbearing, but it all seems to stop as they catch sight of you. Wilford steers you towards an empty seat next to the Host and sits down next to you. None of the egos seem to know you, but this is quickly rectified by the Jim brothers sliding into the room and crab-walking across the floor towards you.  
The camera is shoved into your face as Reporter Jim narrates “ And here is Y/N, out of the infirmary at last.” All the septic egos seem to recognise that name, and begin explaining to the others - something about the Who Killed Markiplier videos and a drunk Doctor Schneeplestein. As the conversations started back up, the food was bought out and was dished out. Wilford begins to talk at you, eventually roping the Host into conversation. Just as you finally get food and dig in, Dark appears. A few seconds later, Mark coms barreling through the door and shouts your name. Again, all conversation stops and everyone turns to look at him. 

You hear murmured whispers of “Why is he here?” “So he’s come back, has he?”. It seems that not many of the egos - if any at all - are happy to see him. Dark nods at you, earning raised eyebrows from a few around the table as well as a few smirks as you see the slightly distrustful way you look back. Dark walks toward Mark and ushers him out of the Dining room.

All the egos at the table turn to you. “So, what was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. I hope you enjoy and I welcome feedback and suggestions.


	3. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take the first step to understanding what is going on and this new world around you.

You shrink into yourself. You had no idea what was going on, but everyone at the table was looking at you like you knew the secrets of the universe. With a small sigh, you began to say “Look, I don’t-“ before being cut off by Wilford. His booming voice carried all the way down to the other end of the table.  
“Mister Markiplier,” he began, voice so slurred it was almost indecipherable, “Was just popping through to see how Y/N was doing. Seeing as she is such a good friend of his.” The emphasis that he put into that sentence showed how little he believed that. With a nod, they all break away and smatterings of conversations begin to pick up again. Everyone returns to their food, hurriedly clearing their plates before standing and hurrying off. There are only a few left by the time Dark walks back in, cane swinging loosely back and forth in his hand. With a glance, the few remaining egos clear out of the room and Dark sits down at the head of the table.  
“Y/N, do you want to stay here? Mark seemed insistent that you should go with him to his house, but you wish to stay here, do you not?” It sounded like less of a question and more of a command, but you nodded anyway. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to go with Mark, it was more that you didn’t feel safe yet. Dark smiled, baring his teeth like a predator. “Wilford.” He calls, knowing that he would be stood just outside. Wil pokes his head around the door-frame.  
“Yeah?” He says, both jubilant and a slight bit concerned.  
“Take Y/N to their room.” He commands. “I have something to take care of.” Like it had been planned, there was a car horn calling from outside. You stand and rush to the window to see Mark idling in his van - the bucket. He makes eye contact with you, looking defeated, and he drives away.

You follow Wilford up to your room, too busy looking around at the scenery trying to remember your way back to listen to him speaking. he turns to look over his shoulder at you and sees you looking around.  
“Y/N.” He says, stopping in his tracks and waiting for you to acknowledge him. You don’t realise he has stopped and walk straight into him. You stumbled backwards, almost falling to the floor. Wilford, eyes wide and panicked, lunges towards you and grabs your arm, pulling you up and back to your feet before you could hit the floor. Pausing to calm your breathing, you listen to him speak. “Y/N,” he muttered, “You realise the corridors move, right?” You freeze, before turning on your heel and walking to the closes wall and rest your head on it.  
“Damnit.” You whisper.  
Wilford ends up having to almost drag you the rest of the way to your room.

You push open the door to what has been allocated your room. You take a step in, Wilford following right behind. It’s…  
Beautiful.  
You have no idea who knows you well enough to be able to decorate your room in this way, so for the time being you assume it was the house. The carpet was fluffy under your feet, and the large window on the furthest wall let in the evening light. The bed on the left wall was big enough for you to lay in the middle and be unable to reach either side, and you immediately flopped onto it, letting the warmth encapsulate you. You roll over to look at Wil, who was looking around curiously. Pulling open your closet, you both took in the wide variety of clothes hung up. Realising you were still dressed in a hospital gown you climbed up and made your way over and picked out some plain clothing. Turning Wilford away, you quickly change and check out how you look in the mirror on the wall inside the closet. Patting down your hair from its frizzy state, you tell Wilford he is fine to look around again. You both turn to look at the door as someone knocks. You already know it wasn’t Dark - he would just walk in. You yell for whoever it was to come in, and the two doctors push open your door.  
“We just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok, settling in well, you know.” Started Doctor Iplier. Dr Schneeplestein was nodding in the background, looking up and down the hall. “Can we step in a moment?”  
With your knod, the two scramble in and shut the door behind them. At your questioning look, Schneep says “Ve vill explain later.” They push you over to your bed and to a sitting position on the end, where they go through the simple checkups that were performed earlier today. They hung out for a few minutes before leaving for the infirmary, and Wil left soon after to let you get settled in.


	4. Mark's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark returns. You spend some time together, getting to know each other again.

Mark was back. It had been a couple of days since you had moved in, and you were settling into this new dimension quite nicely. You were uncomfortable here, but that uncomfortable feeling of not belonging was starting to fade. All the egos were inclusive, inviting you to play video games. You had talked quite a bit with the Septic egos recently as well, and they were who you were with when you heard the barrel pull up outside.  
Dark, being the overprotective one, went out to confront him about why he was back. Schneep was hurrying out with Jackieboy man on his heels, most likely looking for their Iplier counterparts, and you caught a quick flash of the Jims running past and to the front door. You and Jameson made your way over to the window in the hall, the other septic egos deciding to stay behind, and watched the brewing confrontation.  
Mark, seeing you, gestured for you to open the window. You did, breathing in the cool, crisp air that blew through. He shouted up to you.  
“Y/N!” His baritone voice called up. “I was wondering if you would spend some time with me, at my house! I haven’t seen you for years, we need to catch up!” You couldn’t remember anything about what he was saying, you couldn’t remember anything of being the district attorney before falling through that mirror, but you shrugged. Even if you couldn’t remember, you decided, it would be amazing to be able to meet one of your idols in person. Dark scowled from behind Mark but, since you had decided, he couldn’t really put up much of a fight.  
Mark beamed. “Great!” He shouted. “Do you have anything to pack, or..?” He trailed off. You shouted back a negative, that no, you didn’t have anything to grab other than a change of clothes. You felt a tap on your shoulder, and turned to face yandereplier. They smile at you and pressed a set of clothes into your hands. Inspecting them, you realised that they were from your room. You yell down to Mark “I’m on my way!” And he clambers into the van, engine idling.

You make your way downstairs and slide into the passenger seat of the bucket. Almost instantly, Mark revs the engine and pulls out of the driveway, and you wave at your friends out of the window. You tuck your head back in and roll the window up. Mark smiles at you, and begins to speak.  
“So, Y/N, how are you liking it here?” He asks, probing. You smile and reply  
“It’s been… fun. And hectic”  
A laugh. “Well, I hope it will be much calmer at mine. Amy will be there, do you mind?”  
“Not much. Will you be doing any videos?” You ask, your voice thing on a questioning tone.  
“No, I’ve pre-recorded as much as I can get away with. But Dark has commanded me to only let you stay for a night. You ok with that?” He asks, light tone slightly strained. It’s obvious he wants to spend time with you, getting to know you again - or for you, the first time. You sigh and nod. His grin returns at full force. “Great!”  
He pauses. “So, how have you been finding the egos?”  
“They can be… overbearing. But they are just like one big, dysfunctional family.” You let a soft smile grace your lips.  
The rest of your journey passes along the same line of questioning. He does want to know more. You learn lots about this Mark - he is ever-so-slightly different to the one you watched. You realise he cares about the welfare of his egos.

By the time you reach Mark’s house, you feel like you have known him for years. He has told you many stories about the world, and even some about the few times you were here. You don’t remember it, but he tells you the you were the one with the camera for videos like the who killed Markiplier series - or at least for the time you spent outside. You two are still laughing as you walk into his house, and Amy greets you with a warm smile.  
“Y/N, good to finally properly meet you.” You shake hands, and she turns to Mark. “Mark, put the car in the garage.” Her tone turns exasperated. “Also, Ethan is on the phone. He wants to know where you’ve been - you were going to cal him today, he says.” You strain your ears and hear a faint jabbering coming from the phone on the table. Mark freezes.  
“Oops.” He says, and rushes towards the phone. “Ethan! How are-“ he gets cut off. Amy shakes her head.  
“Come on, Y/N. I’ll the you to the guest bedroom.”

That evening, the two take you out to a restaurant, a Thai, just down the road from them.   
“It’s a bit fancy, I know,” Mark says. “But. But! Its the best food around and - for your one night outside of the Headquarters - you will be having something nice.” Amy, already digging into her food, makes a noise of agreement. There is little conversation as you eat, and you think back to what you were researching today. According to the internet, you do exist, but you went missing in the late 1920’s, presumed dead. After exhausting everything you could think of down that line of enquiry, you had turned your research to Mark’s videos. Some that you remembered were not there. Most notably, some of the barrel vlogs. They were replaced with others that you had never heard of. You hadn’t had much time to watch those, but you were definitely planning to.  
Your final line of enquiry had been towards Mark himself. It had just been a little self-satisfying thing after Ethan called. Who knew about the egos? Mark, definitely, though he wasn’t on good terms with Dark who kept him from seeing the rest of them without a fight. Sean the same - though without the fight bit. He got along well with his. Amy knew, but that was it.

After dinner, you watched a movie with Mark and Amy before crawling into bed at the early hours of the morning. You couldn’t sleep, and you were tossing and turning all night. As the light came though the window, you rolled out of bed and stumbled down to the garage, pulling open the door to the back of the bucket and collapsing on the floor. You fall asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this is going. Please give me suggestions.  
> One of my friends told me to add a disclaimer, here we go, nothing other than the plot is mine, please don't sue me I have no money.  
> Thank you for commenting! I was procrastinating on posting this chapter, but the comments made me decide to get it out. Thanks again for the support!


	5. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the manor, and confront Dark about his hatred of Mark.

When you wake a few hours later, it’s dark. You push yourself upright, feeling a thin blanket slide off your torso, and begin to feel around for a light-switch. not able to find one, you grab the handle that you feel and draw the door aside, stepping out into the dimly-lit garage. Pulling the door of the Bucket closed behind you, you wander out into the kitchen of Mark’s house.

Amy is sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. She turns to face you and shoots a tired smile in your direction, the slowness of er eyes betraying her tiredness. You rummage through the cupboards before finally find ing the bowls and cereal, and make yourself a small bowl. as you sit down alongside Amy, Mark comes bounding in to the room, looking like he has been awake for hours.

“Y/N!” he cheers, making eye contact with you.

“Mark,” you acknowledge, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

“I saw you asleep in my van last night. Comfortable?”

You laugh. “It was dark, I can tell you that.”

For a few minutes, you, Mark and Amy engage in some small talk. Mark ends up having to excuse himself from a practically riveting conversation on bungee-cords to record a video before he has to drop you back off at the manor. You spent the time as you waited for the designated driver browsing through the videos you had never noticed before, watching the videos you had never seen before. They were different, but that didn’t make them bad - in fact, some of them contained the funniest, most Markiplier moments you had ever heard!

Finally, Mark returned from his room, recording finished for the day. He grabs a piece of fruit as he passes through the kitchen, sticking it in between his teeth as he fumbles with the keys to the door. You stand outside on the front porch, sun beating down from overhead, as Mark brings the Bucket out of the garage. He stops infant of you and you climb in.

You don’t really speak on the way back to the manor. You can tell Mark wants to but can’t find the words to say, and it’s obvious he wants you to stay with him for longer than a single night. You, on the other hand, while wanting to stay with him for a while longer, are excited to get back to the manor and the people you have begun to call your friends.

Finally, after a long journey, you pull onto the long drive leading unto the manor. Mark slows down and begins idling just inside the open iron gates that you hadn’t noticed before. You climb out, thanking him and wishing him a good journey back. Mark wordlessly waves. you can see a small tear begin to escape his eye and trickle down his cheek, and you turn away before you begin crying too.

At the top of the drive, you can see Dark pacing back an forth, obviously impatient for you to get back. Willard is stood nearby, tossing a knife up and down in the air, catching it perfectly by the handle each time. The Jims are dancing between the two, laughing and calling to each other. The final member of the party, the Host, is the first to notice you despite his lack of eyes. Even from half a mile down the road you can see his shoulders silently shaking. Finally, the other four notice you. The Jims are the first to reach you, circling you.

“So, Y/N, how was the house of the Markiplier?”  
“What was it like?”  
“Was Amy there?”  
“Did Markiplier drag you to a secret underground fight club?”

Before you could answer any of the questions that were rapidly fired at you, you were bowled over by an enthusiastic Wilford Warfstache. He hugged you tightly, arms pinned to your sides.

“Y/N! I’ve been waiting all night!”

The pink menace bounced around you, knife waving dangerously through the air. Finally Dark reached you. He grips your shoulders, looking you up and down with a quizzical eye. You pull away from him. You get his overprotective nature, as not only are you new here but he presumably knew you years ago. Even so, you think that this is a bit much. 

“Look, I don’t know what you’re doing, Dark, but I trust Mark. Whatever you have against him, that was years ago. Give him a chance. The man you knew as the Actor? He’s changed.”

Dark had the common sense to look sufficiently cowed, and you heard the Host hum approvingly from behind you. He swept past you, beige trench coat flapping behind him as he strode inside. You walked after him at a slower pace as Wilford bounced alongside you, talking a mile a minute as you made your way up to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with not only a new chapter, an entire plan for the rest of the story!  
> I am going to start writing short oneshots for the series, so keep an eye out for them! They will star the egos and their hijinks.


	6. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of an intruder in the mansion puts everyone on high alert.

That evening, you forwent dinner in favour of just falling into your bed, drifting instantly into a dreamless sleep. You slept easily through the night and into the morning. You awoke with the bright sunlight streaming down onto your face through a crack in the window. You gently push yourself out of bed and onto your feet, stumbling over to the window and pulling the curtains wide open. the large, glass window offers a view of the main courtyard, out the front of the manor. As you watch, you see the iron gates at the bottom of the driveway silently open. Almost on queue, the King of the Squirrels sprints across the driveway, vanishing into the overhanging foliage of the forest. 

You turn to your closet, open it up, and pick a random outfit from the closet. Pulling it on, you give yourself a cursory glance in the mirror before heading downstairs to the dining room. Time for breakfast.

When you reach the hall, you stop, gaze scanning the hall. something is off, but you can’t tell what. Your eyes widen as you catch sight of the two guests at the table - Jack and Mark. The two were sat side-by-side, talking with their egos. Dark, at the head of the table, was looking strangely calm - it seems that what you had said to him yesterday he had taken to heart. Even so, it was obvious he felt uncomfortable with Mark there.

You step to the side as Chefiplier brushes past you, carrying many stacked dishes of food. You step forward and sit down at a vacant seat at the table, watching everyone scramble to get to a seat to eat. You and Mark make eye-contact and he waves at you, a smile on his face. Jack looks around Mark down the table at you, and realisation dawns on his face.

“Hey, you’re Y/N, right?” he shouts. You nod. “Great to meet you! Hope my egos haven’t been treating you too bad!” he laughs, before turning back to Chase - who had claimed the seat next to him - to continue a conversation.

“Hey, Y/N.” comes a voice from next to you. “I don’t suppose we’ve spoken yet. I’m Bim Trimmer.” You turn to the person on your left to see that aforementioned ego.  
“Hey Bim.” You don’t really know what to say, but you try your best to make conversation. “Do you still host that gameshow?”  
He smiles. “Yeah! it’s got really popular recently, so I don’t know if you’ve seen it, but…” He draws you into light conversation, talking about what he has planned for his gameshow. You chip in now and again with questions and observations, but are otherwise content to listen to him wax poetic about his show while you dig into your food.

After a few minutes, people begin to stand and leave the table, murmuring their thanks to Chefiplier as they pass on their way to whatever they do during the day. Him, checking the time, rushes off to get ready for his show, while others begin to vacate to make it to their work on time. Soon, you are one of the last people sat at the table.

After another minute, you stand, bringing your plate to the kitchen and placing it on top of the precarious mounds of dirty plates, making sure that they don’t fall as you step carefully away. As you step out of the kitchen into the hall, you have to press yourself against a wall as Google and his extensions practically fly down the hall and up the stairs at the end.

You pause, and as you take a step forward you see Dark’s aura fall over the house, turning everything it touches monochrome. You hear his voice call from around you.

“Everyone, get to your rooms. There has been a security breach. This is not a drill.” He sounds serious, voice low. You slowly make your way back to your room, pausing to look around corners before stepping out. Finally you make it back to your room without running into anyone and shut the door behind you, sinking down onto the floor.

Dark sighs as he shuts off the tannoy system built into his aura. The Googles stand in front of him, obviously antsy. Dark has no idea what they saw, which is a problem in itself. He knows it - if he hasn’t heard of it in all his years of living AND it was strong enough to break through his defences on the HQ, it must be dangerous.

“Google.” He sees them snap to attention out of the corner of his eye. “I want you and your extensions to patrol the hallway. Guide anyone in the halls back to their rooms. And be careful.”

The Googles don’t say anything, just nod before spinning around and leaving the hall, splitting up down the halls. Dark leans back in his chair, closing his eyes and pushing all of his energy into searching for the intruder.

Google-Blue strode down the hallways, processors working at full capacity. He was scanning through every room, while at the same time conversing with his extensions through their messaging system. Every time he passes by someone’s room and saw their heat signature inside, he logged it down. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. He jumped back, settling into a fighters stance, but relaxed as he saw who it was.

“Hey, Google” They said.

“Good day.” Google-Blue replied stiffly. He was unsure to why they were not journeying to their room, but he pushed it aside. “Do you need help getting to your room?”

“Please,” they say. “I still get lost on my way there.” They laugh.

Google-Blue nodded. “Follow me”

The two venture through the halls, until they reach a wooden door. They smile at Google-Blue, who does not smile back, just turns away and marches down the hall.

“Bye Google! And thanks again!” They shout down at Google-Blue as they grab the door-knob.

Google-Blue answers. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea that the Googles (in their POV's) tend to refer to themselves as Google-[their colour] like a machine would, so I ended up adding that in.  
> We're getting close to the end now!


	7. Memories

You start as you hear your door creak open. From where you are sat on your bed you can’t see who it is, so you stand to turn around, coming face-to-face with

Yourself.

Your doppelgänger grins, far too wide smile stretching your features. 

“Hello, Y/N,” the thing says, voice just like yours. “Are you having fun?”

You fall backwards, unable to speak. It takes a step towards you.

“Oh Y/N,” It purrs, “It took me so long to escape that house. After the Actor and Darkiplier left, taking the body that was to be mine, all I had left was you. And then you somehow managed to escape me. I must congratulate you, finding a way to move to another reality altogether. It took so long to find a way to bring you back through, but I managed it! See?” The thing breaks off into laughter. “Oh, but you forgot one thing. Your memories!”

The being leaps towards you, teeth bared and arms outstretched, dark smoke whipping around its fingers. You bat them away, ducking underneath it’s airborne body and running to the door. You pull it, shaking the handle, but it doesn’t open.  
You turn and dodge to the side as it runs at you, causing it to smash into the door. As you step backwards, you trip over your own foot and fall heavily onto the floor.  
You scuttle backwards, away from the being that now has blood dripping down its face, a dent in it’s forehead where it hit the door, as it reaches out to you. But you can’t move fast enough.  
Its hand touches your forehead. You feel arcs of electricity travel down your arms and legs followed by a chilling feeling like ice as you spasm, it’s hand an unrelenting grip on your forehead. You gasp, slumping down on the floor as-

Darkness. Nothingness. Floating.  
Your eyes open, revealing the tall roof of the foyer. But not the one you recognise. But you’ve seen it before - in Who Killed Markiplier. And somewhere else. You look up, seeing your captor approach. You float down onto the floor as the shapeless being that called itself ‘House’ makes its way towards you. Despite not having a face, you can sense that it is smiling. The smoke trailing around it wraps around your arms and legs, hoisting you unceremoniously in the air.  
“Y/N,” it says, “I know what you’re doing. You won’t escape me. Not Me. Not Again.”  
Wrenching an arm free, you sweep it towards House, watching as the air between you shimmers, splitting into glassy shards that hurtle towards it. House just splits apart and the shards pass through it harmlessly.  
It’s no longer smiling.  
“YOU DARE-“ it starts, before calming. “Oh Y/N, you know that wouldn’t work.”  
“I know.” you reply, pride lacing your voice. “I just needed to finish it.”  
The smokey oval that acts as House’s face spins, facing the glass circle on the wall, interlaced with shapes and lines. It lights up, bright light blinding the House as tenticles burst from the middle, wrapping around you and dragging you willingly into the light.  
“NO!” House shrieks, leaping towards the deactivating circle you had just vanished through. “NO!” he screams again, tearing at the wallpaper, irreparably wrecking the circle. Finally, it falls back.

no…

Carving into the wall, a circle. The shards of glass you summon from the air slowly forming, taking place. It will take months to complete, but once it’s done you will be able to leave this unforgiving place. House mustn’t find out, or you will never be able to get out. It will just take patience. And maybe, one day, you will be able to see them again. William. Celine, Damian, Dark, even. And Mark, to tell him you forgive him.

No.

Pain. Red, metallic, sticky liquid lacing your abomdem as you fall backwards, falling over the banister and down, down, down, into darkness. When you next wake, you feel no control as your body is piloted by others. Damien, Celine. No. Dark. The being made of both but is neither. You feel your body begin to morph, becoming a mirror image of Damien’s and Mark’s. And then it walks away. You see yourself, nothing more than a spectre, caught behind that cracked mirror. You slam your fist on it, watching your body, your broken body, walk away. you spin, rushing to the door in the mirror you are trapped in, pulling on the door-handle, praying it will open. You stand there, pulling on the door and trying to smash the windows for what seems like ages before something ice-cold wraps around your arms, pulling you away.

“NO!” you scream, sweeping an arm out like you remember doing, watching as the air between you and House shimmers, twisting into shards of glass that rocket towards the shape-shifting kidnapper. Most fly past, harmless, but one implants itself in House’s stomach. 

House doesn’t betray any pain, just chortles. “So, now you remember. You remember everything. Good.” Lurching back towards you, he lands one punch on the side of your head. You blink, watching your body fall to the floor from a third-person perspective. Then your body forces itself back onto its feet. It turns to look you in the eyes. House’s dark, swirling, empty eyes look out at you from your body.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” You scream. House just smiles, spinning around and pulling your door open.


	8. Shards of Glass

Dark’s eyes snap open as Y/N walks into his office. He stands unsteadily, walking towards them. They make eye contact as Dark reaches one hand out to put on Y/N’s shoulder, but they jerk back, sweeping an arm out with a merciless smile. He watches as the air between them twists, warping, forming shards of glass that swarmed towards him. He dodged around them, watching as they embedded themselves in the wall behind him, before snapping back to face Y/N - no, the thing that looks like Y/N.

Google-Green and Google-Red were patrolling together through the halls upstairs when they saw something fly past them. Sharing a look, they chased after the spectre as it made its way through the halls to Darkiplier’s office, joining up with Google-Orange and Google-Blue on the way there. 

You fly down the halls at top-speed, trying to find where House has gone with your body. You are vaguely aware of someone following after you, but it doesn’t matter. Finally, as you stick your head through the door to Dark’s office, you see it. Floating in, you stand behind Dark and watch as House’s eyes widen. Dark dodges the shards of glass and turns, seeing you standing there in mid-air. ‘Y/N?’ he mouths, confusion lacing his features. House is stood stock-still as you sweep both arms up, sending glass darts hurtling towards the skin-thief. It dodges and you fly towards it.  
House jumps over you, diving to the ground and swinging an arm out. You rise upwards to the roof as you see the 4 Googles burst through the door, ducking around the doorframe as the shards fly through. You wave an arm in a circle around you before pushing your palm forwards, sending the circle of spikes towards House, who dodges and weaves through the barrage.  
Pushing two flat palms towards you, it summons a cage of glass, trapping you on all sides except forward. You squeeze your eyes tight as it summons a barbed shard and sends it sailing through the air towards your heart. When the impact doesn’t come, you crack open one eye and look down. The shard phases through your chest, unable to touch your ghostly form. You lift your head, making eye contact with House, and smile. You fly towards it, pushing it back against the wall, and you watch as the Googles grab it’s arms, stopping it from fighting. Dark’s aura hardens, wrapping around its legs and forcing it to its knees.   
You gently land on the floor, ignoring the writhing and screaming of the entity and place your hand on it’s chest. Its eyes widen, flicking between yours and the dark void that makes it up, before you push the smokey being out of your body. You feel a tug on your chest and, quicker than you can blink, your soul is pulled back into your body.

The Googles let go of your arms and you fall to the floor, watching the smokey being be pulled back to the Markiplier mansion. As you stand, Dark’s aura having vanished as soon as the House had exited your body, you take sight of Mark and Jack, who had been huddled behind the desk, watching you. Mark’s face breaks out into a smile as he vaults over Dark’s desk, hugging you tightly.

“Thank you Y/N,” he says. You see Jack behind him, speechless, but giving you a thumbs up. As Mark lets you go, you turn to face Dark. He cracks his neck.

“Yes. Thank you Y/N for your help.”

You smile. “No problem.” You say. You turn to leave before pausing. “Oh. Well, there is one thing.”

That night, you, Dark, Mark, the Jims and Wil all stand facing the Markiplier mansion, watching the flame eat up every beam. Ignoring the dark smoke you see, remnants of House evaporating into the sky, you accept the offer of a marshmallow on a stick from Wil and joint the Jims roasting them on the fire caused by a small ember. You look back to see Dark and Mark deep in conversation, the firelight reflecting in their eyes, as Wil, strangely subdued seeing as he seems to not remember what happened here, watches from the edge of the forest.  
As the fire begins to die down, Dark tears open a hole in the void and guides you all back home to the manor, where your friends are waiting for your return. After all, it’s takeout night, and no-one wants to miss that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter has been uploaded! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
